


Yankee dreams

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [21]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The dream was a little off but it was pretty damn hot





	Yankee dreams

It was so familiar and so simple that Ryuji honestly did not realize something was wrong until Ann pushed him down. When the hell had she gotten tactile? But he was into this. The soft hands, the way she smelt. The feeling of her hands sweeping up his chest.

She was much lighter than he had expected. He had been thinking maybe she would have a little weight on her but he barely felt the weight on him. But her, he felt her all right. His dick couldn’t help himself with every single touch of her hand. Ann was so incredible, beautiful and so soft.

He soft laugh the way she kept pushing him back and then down. To climb into his lap like that. She felt like a warm dream on his lap. Panther was amazing a wet dream and aggressive but to think he could get normal Ann like this too? Ryuji hissed as he watched Ann pull at her hair until she smoothed it down. She was almost like an entirely different person. It was just that this was all for him.

Except this was not right. It was not correct right? Ann push him down inside of a school? Ryuji hesitated while his dick cried out for him to ignore it all. He muffled a groan when Ann slowly shifted on his lap. Fuck it, something was really off but he could figure it out later.

Except he never got to do that. The moment Ryuji reached for the zip to her hoodie he found himself blinking in the darkness of his room. Ryuji had to muffle his swears because his mother had sharp ears. Instead he groaned as he rolled on his side. Of course it was just a dream what else could it be? He was a fool for even daring to dream otherwise.

But his dick was still on the fantasy program. Ryuji snorted into his pillow before he rolled to his side. He slipped his fingers into his pants before he gently rubbed the head of his cock with his palm. Of course the dumb thing leaped at the attention. His hand got sticky the moment he slid his hands against it. But of course it did, he had been pretty worked up in the dream.

Another sigh as he rolled to his back. Ryuji was not in the mood to look around his room or even to look at his ceiling so instead he flung an arm across his face and sighed instead. He had been pretty worked up in the dream but that was just what Ann did to him.

Good face, pretty body but her personality. She made him laugh she made him shake his head, she got him in ways he had stopped expecting people too. She was dynamite and she got him hard. Not that he was going to do anything about that. Not that she even cared. That was what had been off in the dream. Ann didn’t do that. She did not look his way like that either.

But if she ever did, would it play out like that? Ryuji rubbed his thumb against the tip of his cock and the slit as he fought back shudders. He liked to make himself feel good but it was not just that. This was a normal thing.

The sexy dream not so much but it had felt good. He kept his eyes tightly closed with his arm over his face as he teased his tip. Sticky and his fingers had a hard time with rubbing because his hand kept slipping away. But the feeling of his fingers on his cock, the sound too. both were driving him crazy.

The dream was still lingering on his senses. Ann’s scent and her touch still lurked. It still pulled at him and it was hard to think about any of his other jerk off fantasies.

Ann climb into his lap like that? Not in this world. Ryuji gently let his fingers wrap around the head of his cock. One slow pump to get his hand wet enough before he slowly dragged his hand down to his base. His other hand he shoved into his pants as he made the journey back up.

He slid his thumb against his slit the same time that he gently tugged his balls down. The lightning that ran up his spine made him bite back a moan. He slid his finger along the slit until precum bubbled past his finger and slid down his cock.

He slowly moved his hand spreading the drops of precum along his cock. Slow because while it was early he was not exactly living alone. For decency sake he slowly got himself off. He made up for it by changing things.

Slow pumps with alternating twists and pulls that made him want to swear. Images of Ann in his head just taunted him. All Ryuji could think about, all he could image was Ann and Ann. The way she had been in his dream. The way he had felt and the things he had wanted to do to her.

He squeezed his cock tightly and fucked his fist fighting the urge to go faster. Instead he made up for it by teasing his sensitive spots. Trailing his finger up and down his balls as they tightened. The sensitive spots on the underside of his cock. The tip and the slit until Ryuji was panting slowly shifting his feet on his bed.

The feeling deep in his gut had him unable to keep quiet. Soft pants filled his room as the feeling built up and up. he slid his finger against his slit as he teased the underside of his cock until it flexed in his hand and his fingers got coated in his precum.

His lips felt lonely and he knew why. In his dream, that hoody was going to come off and he would have tugged her further down. He would have touched her. He would have kissed her and the feeling of Ann in his lap, the feeling of her kiss-

Ryuji hissed when he came. He fought to keep it quiet as he scrambled to cup his cock so he did not make a huge mess in his pants and on his bed. His body shuddered as he cupped as much cum as he could catch. Quick low pants were mixed with swears as he slowly rode it out.

He caught sight of his night clock and muffled a whole new groan when he shifted to look for tissues. He really knew when to have these sorts of things. Ryuji winced at the feeling of his wet pants as he gave up and got off his bed to clean up and put the dream out of his head.

 


End file.
